Komm Süsser Tod
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: [Come Sweet Death] Rewrite of... what, 12 or 14? Don't remember. Ouka's death scene at a closer range.


Komm Süsser Tod  
  
A/N: Rewriting scenes again. But that's the funny thing about guns---and this scene. o_O It came to me in my sleep, and since I am a HUGE fixation with Ouka... yeah. ^^v It makes sense, if you're stupid, like me. ^^;;; I think I might make this a series, one for each of the Weiss guys, if the mood strikes me. If not... screw you and enjoy this one. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Koyasu, who should have paid the animators more so they wouldn't stop caring so often. :o  
  
*******  
  
Come.  
  
So... so...   
  
Tsukiyono Omi held the girl, his sister, at arm's length. He still thought she was beautiful, and he still found that---while she could definitely be pushy---she still had a gentler side to her, which he adored.   
  
No, now that he thought about it... He felt exactly the same towards her. A touch emptier, somehow, but he still felt the same.  
  
He couldn't say the same for Ouka, however. She was crying her heart out, obviously torn by such news. It broke him to think of it, and he tried to brush away her tears under the veil of the night.   
  
"It's all right," he said to her. "It's enough. Really."  
  
Her eyes were still teary, and he tried to smile. She was his sister... He still had the same feelings for her, though, and judging by her reaction, she did, too. But she had her morals still---she couldn't love her brother.  
  
And he, he couldn't love his sister, either. Not the way he used to, at any rate.  
  
He could have stopped it there, and just brushed her tears away, and murmured those same old words of comfort to her. That idea lost its spark, its very passion, in under an instant. He couldn't just sit there and watch---he'd done that before, and he wouldn't again. She'd been bitten by those hunting dog's of Hirofumi's when he stood back and watched, right? She'd scarred, too. Sure, it wasn't very noticeable, but he could see it, and he knew that she could, too.   
  
So what was a boy to do?  
  
Tsukiyono Omi knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ouka's shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. By eliminating the space between them, some small part of him felt fulfilled beyond any of his wildest dreams... And it was all just a hug.   
  
She'd blinked at the contact. She hadn't been expecting it at all, but she began to mover her arms around his. Timidly, her hand reached up and around his back, ghosting along his jacket. A hug... Siblings hugged, didn't they? Nothing wrong with that.  
  
Before she could make that contact and take that final step, the shot rang out. Her entire body tensed and her back arched. Omi, too, felt the burn---sudden and sharp in the front of his chest.  
  
"Ouka... ?" he choked, looking down at the girl. Her eyes were wide and blank-looking. They fluttered closed, and her body went slack.   
  
Omi could feel his own grip slipping away. Ouka's body slid away from him and to the ground, perfectly motionless. What had just happened... ?  
  
Sweet.   
  
His fingertips touched his chest, and he winced at the sudden burning. Glancing down, he saw that his hand was covered in red---blood.   
  
His blood.   
  
His head jerked down to Ouka's body, and he nearly choked. So much blood... Her chest was absolutely oozing, and it was pooling around her, dark and smelling strongly of metal and wet.   
  
Her blood.  
  
His head tilted to the side, and his right hand moved to cover the wound on his own body. Something red flashed in the trees, but he couldn't be sure of what it was. The smell of gunpowder lingered slightly, and he wondered for a moment, who had shot his Ouka.  
  
"Ouka... " he coughed, leaning down. Gods, but he hated good-byes so much... And she'd been here with him only moments before.   
  
That part had to hurt the most.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, when he coughed. It wasn't particularly violent, but when he pulled his hand away and saw more blood, his own eyes widened. He coughed again, and gasped as blood appeared on the girl's face. His eyes filled with tears, and his heart sank.  
  
He didn't have that much time left. Reaching out with his left hand to stroke her face, he tried again to give her an actual kiss---he sort of figured he owed her now, at this point.  
  
His chest burned, and he coughed again, harder than before. His vision blurred, and suddenly, he pitched forward, his hand smearing his blood all across the girl's face as his body fell atop hers, the blood seeping into the ground. He couldn't feel her any longer, nor could he see. The saddest thing of all---to die before he could ever touch her face.  
  
Death...   
  
*******  
  
A/N: This is why you people should never let me write any of my dreams out. Scary as hell, no?   
  
---Gangsta Videl 


End file.
